Bracteantha bracteata. 
xe2x80x98Rose Pinkxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct Bracteantha plant, botanically known as Bracteantha bracteata and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Rose Pinkxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was developed by the inventor through a controlled breeding program at New South Wales, Australia in March, 1998.
The female (seed) parent of xe2x80x98Rose Pinkxe2x80x99 was the proprietary Bracteantha selection designated B98-12A5 (not patented in the United States), which exhibits yellow involucral bract color. The male (pollen) parent of xe2x80x98Rose Pinkxe2x80x99 was the proprietary Bracteantha selection designated 26A (not patented in the United States) which exhibits yellow involucral bract color. xe2x80x98Rose Pinkxe2x80x99 was selected as one of the flowering progeny of the above stated cross on Aug. 1, 1998.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings, at West Chicago, Ill., has demonstrated that the characteristics of the new cultivar as herein described are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
It was found that the cultivar of the present invention:
(a) exhibits dark pink involucral bracts and yellow disc florets;
(b) forms dark green foliage;
(c) exhibits a good basal branching character; and
(d) exhibits an upright mounded growth habit.
When the new cultivar of the present invention is compared to xe2x80x98Antique Shadesxe2x80x99 (disclosed in U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/819,272) it is found that the new cultivar has smaller leaves and has flowers of darker pink.